<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabbles by Fericita, TheSpasticFantastic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470837">Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita'>Fericita</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpasticFantastic/pseuds/TheSpasticFantastic'>TheSpasticFantastic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When All Is Lost [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Humor, F/M, Married sexy times, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:16:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpasticFantastic/pseuds/TheSpasticFantastic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles we have written for various prompts at various times that take place throughout the WAIL story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When All Is Lost [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bedtime (Agnarr/Iduna; Elias/Thea)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: The prompt was "Exhausted parent kiss" with a request for Agnarr/Iduna and Elias/Thea.</p><p>As always, Fericita is an amazing beta reader!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>           “Is she finally asleep?”  Agnarr groaned as he flopped face down onto the mattress.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Shh!”  Iduna raised a finger to her lips and whispered.  “She just went down.  Don’t tempt fate!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “You’d think an evening crawling around on the floor with Sasha would tire her out.”  Agnarr spoke softly as he pulled the covers back so she could crawl under them.  “I wonder if she’s teething.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Maybe.”  Iduna yawned and nestled herself against him.  He was warm and the sensation of his broad arms wrapping around her never failed to make her feel safe and peaceful.  “But she just tends to suck on her fingers and rub her gums until they’re cool.  I think it helps the pain.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           He yawned.  “That’s good then.”  He squeezed her gently and she smiled, glancing over at Elsa’s crib.  “But you still won’t consider a night nanny and nursery?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “No, love.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “It’s just that I have the morning meetings and I need my energy-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           She silenced him with a kiss, deep and long.  By the time she broke it, he felt breathless.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Do you have energy for this?” She murmured.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Always.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                                      *          *          *          *          *</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “You don’t think she caught something from Elsa, do you?”  Elias yawned as he and Thea padded down the hallway in their bare feet.  He had Sasha resting her little head against his shoulder as they walked back and forth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “No.”  She shook her head sleepily.  “Iduna would never let them play together if she thought Sasha would take ill.  I know that Elsa was rather sick this past summer, but she’s been much better since autumn started.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Ugh,” Elias groaned.  “I’ve got the damned council meeting in the morning and I’m exhausted.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Poor, poor man.”  Thea said in a playful tone as she reached out and took Sasha into her arms.  The little girl stirred, but did not wake again.  “You have to mind the king all day and mind your daughter all night.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “We’re not paying Livy enough.  We need to start paying her enough that she doesn’t even want to go and visit her family.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Livy is a wonderful nanny,” Thea agreed as Elias opened the door to their bedroom.  “And Sasha adores her.  I don’t understand how Iduna and Agnarr make due without one.  They have the whole kingdom to run.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “They’ve both always been hard workers.”  Elias gently took Sasha from his wife so that she could get into their bed.  She turned onto her side and he placed their daughter against her.  “And I think that both of them losing their families so young …”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           He trailed off as he slipped next to her, pulling her firmly against him.  She turned her head enough so she could just brush her lips against his.  He leaned forward and kissed her before propping himself onto his elbow and kissing Sasha.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “I can’t imagine how horrible it must have been.”  Thea finished for him.  She shuddered.  “I don’t want to imagine it.  Losing your family like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “No.”  He rubbed her shoulder.  “You and Sasha are my entire world.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “I love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “I love you.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Liar (Greet/Henrik)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  The prompt was “Amuse Me” with Henrik and Greet.  Fericita is the best enabler ever.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greet yawned and stretched her arms over her head, feeling the polished wood of Henrik’s headboard against her fingertips.  It was inlaid with intricate carvings that spoke to the skill of a master and had, undoubtedly, cost his mother quite a lot.  After all, her father had sold it to the woman shortly before his death.  Greet recalled him saying how generous she had been in her payment.  It was only a pity he hadn’t sold her their house too.  Then Madam Sundberg wouldn’t have been able to purchase it on the auction block and her mother could have had the proceeds to live on instead of it going to pay for her father’s outstanding debts.</p><p>                 It was something they hadn’t spoken of in years.</p><p>                 Even then, it had only been the once - Henrik at fourteen smiling at her in what he thought was a winsome way and saying “Don’t we know one another?”.  Then he had recognized who she had been when they were only nine and paled considerably before spluttering out an apology.</p><p>                 “Don’t apologize,” she remarked curtly.  “Families are always rising and falling in Arendelle.”  And she had turned on her heel, cheek flaming, and marched away.   He had followed her all the way to their next academy class, rambling about something she could no longer remember.  It had been the first time he pursued her.</p><p>                 It hadn’t been the last.</p><p>                 She yawned again and rolled over in the bed.  Henrik was leaning against the fireplace, gazing at the smoldering logs.  His face was uncharacteristically grim as he stared at the coals.  She sighed inwardly.  She knew their friends cared for him, but had trouble seeing past his carefree playacting and libidinous hobbies.  It wasn’t that Henrik was as melancholy as, say, Agnarr could be in one of his moods, but he had already lamented to her his fear of leaving Arendelle and heading to England in just a few short months.</p><p>                 “There are women in England, Henrik,” she reassured him.  “You’ll be fine.”</p><p>                 “Of course there’ll be women, there’s women everywhere and the world is a better place for it.  But you won’t be there.  Nor Iduna.  Or even Mad Maddie.  And I’ll deny it if you tell them, but I’ll miss Elias and Ag too.”  And then, predictably, he had drunk too much wine and been useless to her, snoring before the clock struck nine.  Well, she smirked as she studied him.  He was awake now.  And the best way to cheer up Henrik was to distract him and keep his mouth busy so he couldn’t talk about the things that made him sad.  And since he was only in a pair of silk shorts . . .</p><p>                 “You made me lie to my roommates for no reason,” Greet said as she sat up in the bed.  Henrik looked up and grinned at her.  “I told them I was with my mother and sisters.”</p><p>                 “Oh?  Didn’t want to hear their disapproval?”</p><p>                 Greet shrugged carelessly.  “Didn’t want to hear Iddy tell me how many of her remedies you’ve bought in the past month.”</p><p>                 “Quite a few, quite a few.”  He laughed.  “Enough so that she could buy one of those children at the orphanage quite a nice coat if she wanted, but not as nice as the one you got Nora.”</p><p>                 “That really was a lovely gift, Henrik.”  She meant it.  He blushed and waved a hand.</p><p>                 “Least I could do.  Children should have nice things.”</p><p>                 “I’m still cross with you, though.  Making a liar of me with nothing to show for it.”</p><p>                 He grinned and turned to her.  Her breath caught.  Henrik wasn’t like Agnarr or Elias.  He hadn’t been born to wealth.  He never had that lean, refined look of the nobility.  He had shared stories of working in his mother’s warehouses as a little boy.  She had once challenged him on his strength and he had simply laughed and then had her climb on his back before easily pumping out one hundred push-ups, telling her he had been ‘hauling cargo since I was in swaddling’.  He attributed his stamina to it and he had that barrel-chested build of the longshoremen on the docks.</p><p>                 “Well,” he said huskily.  “I’d hate to make you a liar with nothing to show for it.”</p><p>                 “I don’t know.”  She sighed and quirked her mouth.  “You’re going to have to work for it.”</p><p>                 “I eagerly await the lady’s command.” He murmured as he climbed into the bed.  She grinned.  Henrik was always willing to do anything asked if he thought it would result in a good time.  He said that sex was too ridiculous for a man to take himself seriously while pursuing it.  One time, she had even requested he perform a one-handed handstand and dammed if he hadn’t kicked his heels right up in the middle of Hudson’s Hearth.</p><p>                 “Amuse me,” she said.  He gently pushed her to the mattress and easily dropped next to her.  She tilted her head as he licked his lips with a thoughtful expression.</p><p>                 “Amuse you?  Alright.  What hangs at a man’s thigh and –“</p><p>                 “I don’t want jokes.”</p><p>                 “You’d rather I make you laugh some other way?”</p><p>                 “I said I wanted you to amuse me, not make me laugh.”  She reached out and flicked his nose.  “I’m sure there are better things you can do with that clever mouth of yours than tell japes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rock the Boat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henrik and Greet get stuck somewhere but don't mind. I wrote this to make TheSpasticFantastic laugh and she as always helped make it better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Shhhhh,” Greet said and Henrik quieted. He always did exactly what she said.  They usually wanted the same thing, and when he was quick to obey it was quicker in happening.  He had no complaints.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he could have fun with it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought his mouth to the space where she had already undone several buttons, gently nipping and then kissing at the base of her neck, then down to the swell of her breast. “Mmmmm,” she moaned and he paused in kissing her to scold her for making noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were supposed to be quiet?” he whispered, and again the sound of the water lapping against the side of the rowboat was the only noise to be heard. He adjusted his position over her so that he could see her face, desire easily readable and her light hair shining by moonlight as it splayed out on the wooden bottom of the boat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are,” Greet whispered, and then tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer with her hands while pushing up against him with her hips. “I don’t know how long this courtyard will be deserted. Best to stay quiet.  And to be quick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henrik bit back a reply - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes your ladyship</span>
  </em>
  <span> was on his tongue but he knew how she got when he inadvertently reminded her of class and station and money.  Instead he murmured in her ear and began a new trail of kisses that started at her earlobe, his hands busy unbuttoning her dress and then his trousers.  He earned another hiss of warning when he sat above her, pulling off his coat, but she sighed into his ear when he lifted her head so she could use it as a pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So generous,” she said and then they were rocking together and their gasps and pants filled each other’s ears so that when they finished, they both startled at the sound of Agnarr’s voice.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For me? Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Greet whispered, and Henrik couldn’t tell if it was a note of hysteria or amusement.  “Can you see what he’s doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henrik raised his head just enough so that he could see Agnarr and Iduna sitting on a bench under the willow, a present between them.  “He’s with Iduna.  She’s trying to give him something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Greet repeated.  “We’ll be stuck here all night!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” Henrik said, lifting an eyebrow and palming her breast with one hand.  “I have a few ideas.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henrik agrees to meet the woman his mother would like him to marry.  Written as a gift for TheSpasticFantastic but I can't figure out how to mark it that way on a series we are co-writers on. So glad you invented Henrik so we can have fun writing these crazy stories for him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henrik used his kind smile, the one that didn’t even border on flirtatious or lewd.  The one he used during Agnarr’s and Iduna’s wedding to toast the royal couple.  The one he used when Elias introduced him to Thea after a strongly worded lecture on what Henrik was allowed to say, do, and think when in her presence.  The one he used when his mother told him about Sigrid to begin with.</p><p>Sigrid didn’t smile back.  </p><p>She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, sitting back in her chair and leaving her cup of tea untouched. She pulled at the high collar of her bodice, and Henrik didn’t even let himself wonder what her skin looked like underneath.  How he might cause her to smile with the right brush of lips against an exposed collarbone, how pleasing it would be to unbutton  - </p><p>But no.  </p><p>He wouldn’t think about that. </p><p>He would be calm and patient and let her set the pace for whatever intimacy she desired, whenever she desired it.  Most likely after the wedding by several weeks.</p><p>His mother had told him Sigrid’s parents were eager to marry her off and the match would gain Sundberg Enterprises free use of the Queenhithe docks, which she and Sigrid’s mother were talking about now in overlapping voices that he was successfully blocking out as he pictured how he could wrap Sigird’s braid around his wrist and pull her mouth to his, holding her still and waiting for her to ask for a kiss with hips pressed against his and gasping breaths near his ear.  </p><p>But no.</p><p>He wouldn’t imagine that.  </p><p>His mother told him Sigrid had earned a reputation as a “fallen woman,” as if that would guarantee their happiness in holy matrimony for all eternity.  But he’d spent enough time in London to know that could mean she’d inadvertently shown an ankle in Hyde Park when a particularly uptight dowager with nothing better to do than ruin a life through gossip and insinuation had walked by.  </p><p>He doubted she had experienced much, and was certain whatever it was hadn’t been satisfying. She would likely be timid, unsure, and worried she knew too much when in reality she would know too little.  </p><p>No matter. </p><p>He was certain he could satisfy her.  Could, with time and attention, right the wrongs that one weak man had inflicted upon her with selfish desires and low stamina if indeed she was not a virgin as his mother promised.  He hoped he would be satisfied too, though he had his doubts.  </p><p>But he was getting older and his mother was too and now it was time to put the pursuit of pleasure behind the obligations of family.  Little Elsa and Baby Sasha made having a family seem a bit more like a fun adventure even if he would have to give up the types of adventures he had most enjoyed.  </p><p>His mother spoke again and stood, the sound of the chair scraping against the floor bringing Henrik back to the present.  He stood quickly too and his mother gestured at him to sit back down. </p><p>“You two stay and let us mothers work out the details.”</p><p>Sigrid’s mother walked out with his and he turned his smile and attention back to Sigrid.  To his surprise, she stood as soon as the door was shut and with a quick finger run down the row of buttons on her bodice, exposed herself down to the waist and then dropped her skirts as well.  Her clothes open and hanging at her sides and around her ankles, she put her hands on her hips and said, “Well?”</p><p>Henrik arranged his face so that the pleasant shock he was feeling did not show but couldn’t prevent his mouth from opening and closing several times as he tried to figure out what to say. </p><p>When he had finally formed the words “You’re magnificent,” she was already buttoning her blouse and shaking her head. </p><p>Henrik worked at his fly and dropped his trousers, then shed his jacket and loosened his tie.  “Well, my dear shall we give it a go?”  He hadn’t yet found ecstasy during a luncheon where his mother was also a guest, but if that was what his future wife wanted, he planned to be solicitous.  He had promised to let her set the pace after all.</p><p>Sigrid pulled her skirts back to her waist and worked at the ties. “I’m not a ‘dear’ and I’m not interested in breaking you in.  I can do this for my family and to save them the future embarrassment they’re sure I’ll bring, but please.  I only ask one thing.”</p><p>Henrik paused with his hands on his shirt buttons, uncertain where this was going. “What is it? I assure you there is no way I can guess.”</p><p>“Please don’t bore me.”</p><p>They locked eyes and for the first time he saw who she truly was.  Not inexperienced or wronged or fallen, but aware of who she was and what she wanted.  And willing to let him come alongside her if he could keep up.</p><p>“You might be the death of me. But no, I won’t bore you.  And if I do die trying to please you, you can be the angel guiding me to heaven.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes but looked amused.  Not bored. He was getting the hang of this.  “I’m definitely not an angel.”</p><p>“Valkyrie then?” He stepped forward, which was difficult with his trousers around his ankles but he persevered.  She looked down and saw his exposed bottom half and gave a smile.  A true one, he thought.</p><p>“Valkyrie decide who is worthy, no? Of those who enter the battle?” she asked.</p><p>Henrik nodded, not daring to move in any other way as he watched her, learning her, studying the tilt of her head as she thought and the practiced way she knotted the ties at her waist, business-like and practical.  “They do.”</p><p>“Yes.  I’ll be your Valkyrie,” she said, reaching for his waist and pulling him against herself, grinding into him. </p><p>For a brief moment Henrik thought about the weddings he had been to and the promises he had heard made with the help of holy books and holy men and choirs singing and horns sounding in celebration.  And he thought he was happy to skip all of that for the vow she had just made him, to be his Valkyrie.  </p><p>He touched his forehead to hers and put his mouth inches from her lips, breathing her in, pleased to see her breath coming in quick pants and a smile still on the corners of her mouth.  “Then I’ll be yours,” he said.  </p><p>And he meant it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Night In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henrik changes plans. Written as a gift for The Spastic Fantastic, who mentioned this scenario as a head canon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Henrik stumbled through the door of their London home, loosening the silk tie at his neck and then shedding his jacket.  He unbuttoned his vest and sighed as the shirt underneath pulled away from his sweaty skin, helping him feel cool for the first time all day.  The humid air of this summer day had been overpowering, even working among blocks of ice as he had been at the Queenhithe docks.  He hoped that the workers would soon be able to unload ships and load wagons unsupervised, but in these early months of establishing the supply chain from a new location he was leading by example, hauling and stacking and giving encouraging and commanding orders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made for long days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially since he and Sigird made most of the nights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled in anticipation, looking for her first in the sitting room and then on the patio, coming back into the house when he found her in neither place.  Their home hadn’t changed much since she came to live with him though he had half expected her to suddenly have a consuming interest in wall papers or curtains like the wives of his friends. She wasn’t one to be fussed with design and furniture and carpets and instead of redecorating the house he had been living in as a bachelor she shrugged and said it seemed homey enough, preferring instead to pursue the pleasurable activities that were plentiful in London if one knew where to look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Sigird did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henrik had not thought that the life of a married man could be more satisfying than that of a man constantly on the hunt to satiate or stoke his desire, but Sigrid had proved, right from the beginning, that infinite adventures lay with her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found her in the bedroom and grinned to see her splayed on top of the covers with only a thin chemise, running a wet washcloth on her forehead and then neck.  He piled his jacket and vest and shirt on the dresser and pulled off his trousers, joining her on the bed with an enthusiastic bounce and grabbing her hips to tilt her towards himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Henrik, that motion - the way the bed moved.  I think I’ll be sick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was contrite immediately, even though her hand was covering her eyes and she couldn’t see the furrow of his brow, the way he bowed his head penitently.  He released her hip gently and took the washcloth from her hands, taking over in the ministrations to her flushed skin. She sat up quickly and pitched her torso over the side of the bed, throwing up on the floor and then sinking back into the pillows with Henrik’s arms around her, guiding her.  She groaned again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Did you drink too much with the ladies at lunch?” he asked as he mopped her lips and chin with the washcloth and then got off of the bed to wipe at the mess on the hardwood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I felt sick before meeting them so I stayed home.” Her voice was a hoarse whisper and she tried licking her lips but grimaced at the taste of sick still on her mouth.  Henrik fetched a glass of water from the bedside table and a new washcloth, dipping it into the basin of water at the washstand and coming back to the bed to deliver them both to Sigrid.  He held the glass as she drank and then wiped her chin when she finished.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try putting your head between your knees.  That’s supposed to help with nausea, Iduna told me that once and it saved me a few times.” He helped Sigrid sit up and then arranged the pillows behind her back to prop her up, pulling a chair up to the edge of the bed and sitting down.  He rubbed small circles around the small of her back with one hand and wiped the fresh washcloth at the base of her neck and then her temple in slow, gentle strokes.  “Oh, My Valkyrie.  It’s hard to see you flat on your back.” He grinned and nuzzled his mouth against her shoulder and kissed her where the chemise was falling off of her shoulder. “At least it’s hard to see you flat on your back when it’s not for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She groaned again but leaned into him, going limp as she sagged against his chest.  He brushed her hair away from her face where it was sticking to her in sweaty tendrils.  “Go ahead without me tonight, I know you were eager to finish the Poplar section of The Swell’s Night Guide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henrik kissed her shoulder and ran the washcloth up her calf and then her thigh, one leg first and then the other.  “I’ll not leave you.  It wouldn't be as fun without you and I certainly wouldn’t enjoy it knowing you were miserable here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can stay.  If you’re quiet.  And still.  And keep doing that with the washcloth, but gently,” she said as he brought it under her chemise and circled around one breast, his thumb brushing lightly against her nipple.  “They feel sore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As my lady commands,” he said, switching his attentions to her other breast and smiling as she sighed, sounding more pleased now than her earlier groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of that ‘lady’ stuff.  I’ve never been as bored as that royalty roleplay you wanted to try.  Talk about something more interesting so I stop thinking about needing to vomit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You liked when we snuck into the throne room though, yes? Let me recount that adventure,” he said, offering her the glass of water again.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few weeks later it became clear that Sigrid’s malaise was the sort that would last for several more months, at the end of which Henrik and Sigird were pleased to welcome a son.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigrid cradled the newborn against her breast and traced a finger through his hair. “All that fuss over one so small,” but she smiled as she said it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes but you pushed him out of a place even smaller,’ Henrik said from his spot leaning against the doorframe, smiling wickedly at Sigrid as the midwife shot him a horrified look. “Whenever you’re up for it I’ll worship you properly for such a feat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be happy to see that you do,” Sigrid said, “But for now, come meet your son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a different sort of pleasure than could be found between a woman’s legs or in unlacing a corset in a public place.  But it was a pleasure nonetheless and Henrik thought his world now richer for knowing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Swell’s Night Guide Through The Metropolis was a guide to nightlife in Victorian England.  This and other fascinating facts about prostitution in Victorian England found at https://listverse.com/2016/05/03/10-facts-about-prostitution-in-the-victorian-era/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The First Meeting: Sigrid's PoV (Sigrid/Henrik)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  When you and your buddy get carried away with your OCs . . .</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “For the love of all that is holy, behave.”  Her mother’s voice was cold as ice.  Sigrid raised an eyebrow at her choice of words and watched as her mother sagged.  As though the weight of the world had caused her shoulders to slump.  “Please, Sigrid.”  Her tone had gone pleading.  “Don’t scare this one off.”</p><p>            “I said I’d conduct myself accordingly, didn’t I?”  She rolled her eyes.</p><p>            “You think I’m foolish enough not to know what that can mean?”  Her mother sighed.  “Sigrid.  I just want-“</p><p>            “My brothers not to have to keep dealing with the specter of my reputation and a public scandal hanging over their heads as they try to expand the family business.  Yes, I know.”</p><p>            There was a moment of heavy silence.</p><p>            “I want you to be happy, Sigrid.”</p><p>            “Spare me.”</p><p>            “I do.  Marriage and family isn’t a life sentence of servitude.”</p><p>            “Have you read my diary?”  She demanded.  Her mother gave her a wan smile.</p><p>            “I had to do something to pass the time while your father was collecting the money to bribe the Bobbies.  Besides, I’ve maintained a very cordial correspondence with his mother for several years.  We’ve met a handful of times when she’s come to London to look into expanding her business.”</p><p>            “Lutefisk.”  Sigrid sneered.  “No doubt he’ll reek of it.”</p><p>            “They’re getting into the ice trade, Sigrid.  An alliance with them would benefit both of our families. And his mother and I  . . .we just think you’ll both get along.”</p><p>            “What?  You told him I’m some vestal virgin?”</p><p>            “No,” her mother said tightly as she clenched her fists.  “I did not.  His mother isn’t a stranger to hushed scandals and her son is aware of your . . .status.”</p><p>             “Oh, but he’s still willing to take me in my sullied condition, is he?  Does he think he can demand a higher dowery for taking damaged goods?”  She snorted and crossed her arms.  “Or is he some Holy Roller who wants to save my soul?”</p><p>            Much to Sigrid’s surprise, her mother smiled broadly. </p><p>“No,” she said sweetly, as she left the room.  “I don’t believe so.”</p><p>Sigrid scowled and forced herself to follow.  Then he was probably one of those rich dandies who frequented brothels where the women were paid to make him think he was God’s gift to women.  She had come across too many of those.  Young, arrogant, over-sexed and even if they lasted more than five minutes, they didn’t have a damn clue what to do with it.  They were impossible to train up properly and utterly predictable.  Petty too, when spurned.  She was certain it was that Baron’s son she had shoved off her halfway through the dullest coupling of her life who had alerted the Bobbies to the private soiree she had been caught at with several of her friends.</p><p>Not that any of the young men had been collared.  No, no – it had been all “Sorry for the inconvenience, Sir.” And “Out the back you get, Sir.”  Ugh.  Men.  If she could manage it, she would do what Lydia did and simply dally exclusively with other women.  Especially since Arthur had left for India and the others from her circle had married off to women who didn’t understand.  She paused at the parlor door, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. </p><p>She could do this.  She could scare him off like the others.</p><p>And if her mother was right, if he didn’t run, then she could endure.  For her family’s sake.</p><p>Mother might be draining, but her brothers had always been very kind and even more indulgent with her.  But after this last time . . .well, she had never been caught before.  And Erik had been especially disappointed with her.  Her behavior might scare off his intended.  And even if Sigrid thought the girl was an empty-headed twit, her was very fond of her.  She took another breath as she heard her mother greeting this latest prospect – Henry or something – and entered the room, eyes fixed on the floor like the genteel, demure young woman she was supposed to be.</p><p>She managed to avoid his gaze as her mother made idle chatter with his mother and the maid arrived with the tea and iced cakes.  She did note that he was rather quiet.  Usually, the young men were droning on and on by this point.  She chanced a look at him as her cup was filled and he smiled at her.  Sigrid rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, forcing herself not to curl her lip as well.  She knew that smile.  That bland, ‘I’m approachable and, incidentally, eye fucking the hell out of you but I’m too well-mannered to say so’ smile that she had seen plastered across the faces of too many men just like this one.</p><p>God, he apparently knew about her reputation, he was here to see if they were to be married and he was clinging to propriety?  She was going to die of boredom before she was twenty-five if she married him.  That’s all there was to it.  She tugged at her collar where it dug into her skin.  The collar of the ‘appropriate’ bodice her mother had selected.  It was suffocating her already.</p><p>“Then it’s settled,” her mother’s tone of finality snapped Sigrid back to the present as she stood abruptly.  Henry rose to his feet quickly, along with his mother, but the surprisingly formidable looking woman waved him back into his seat.  He sat like a cowed puppy.</p><p>“You two stay and let us mothers work out the details.”</p><p>Sigrid felt her heart sink.  If he was that submissive to his mother (although, she was half certain the woman had cracked a nut with only her fist just a moment before), she was going to have to scare the hell out of him if she had a prayer of getting out of this without a date set.  He watched his mother leave with hers, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair, then turned back to her and smiled his damnable smile again.</p><p>Enough was enough.</p><p>As soon as the door was closed, she was on her feet, fingers flying as she undid the annoyingly delicate buttons along the front of her dress.  If she didn’t think mother would murder her, she would have simply torn the front open.  She slipped the top down her arms and loosened her skirts so that they slid to the floor, pooling around her ankles.  She stared at him, but he didn’t budge.  There wasn’t even the faintest hint of pink in his cheeks, although his eyes widened a bit.  The last one had been out the door when all she had done was suggest they remove their clothing.</p><p>Interesting.</p><p>Still, he wasn’t moving.  Aside from his mouth which was working like a dying fish’s.</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>“Well?”  She demanded, hands on her hips.  But all he did was continue to struggle to speak.  She sighed, shook her head, and began to button her blouse.  At that, he sprang to his feet and began working the buttons of his fly, loosening his belt and letting his trousers drop to the floor.  She paused and watched him shuck his jacket.</p><p>“Well, my dear,” he said as he desperately pulled at his tie, looking for all the world like he might choke himself out in his haste.  Fortunately, the knot gave way.  “Shall we give it a go?”</p><p>She cocked an eyebrow at him as she collected her skits up, tying the knots neatly at her waist.  “I’m not a ‘dear’ and I’m not interested in breaking you in,” she said, examining the defined muscles of his calves and thighs.  The way the thin fabric of his shirt strained against his chest and arms.  While sitting still, she had simply thought him a bit chubby in a stocky way.  But now that she could see him, it was clear he was no stranger to physical labor.</p><p>Well, that was promising at least.  Stamina was important.</p><p>“I can do this for my family,” she continued as she rearranged her clothing.  “And to save them from the future embarrassment they’re sure I’ll bring, but please.”  He was hanging on to her every word as he continued to hopefully unbutton his shirt.  “I only ask one thing.”</p><p>            She watched as his hands stilled and his mouth quirked, eyebrows raised.  There was no trace of annoyance or patronizing indulgence in his expression, only curiosity.  As though he were considering what she might ask him, giving it weight and energy.</p><p>“What is it?”  He asked.  “I assure you there is no way I can guess.”</p><p>            “Please don’t bore me.”  And although her voice was steady, detached even, Sigrid was a bit surprised by the sincerity of her request.  His honesty had caught her by surprise.  And based on the  . . .growing body of evidence that he wasn’t going to run, it looked like he was going to be her future husband.</p><p>            She locked eyes with him and a handsome grin, far saucier and true than his earlier smile, bloomed across his face. </p><p>            “You might be the death of me,” he sounded amused.  “But no, I won’t bore you.”  There was a confidence about him there that lent credibility to his claim.  And not the arrogant veneer that too many rich young men carried.  Sigrid felt a glow and something far warmer ignite inside.  This was a man who would accomplish a task and had no qualms in taking instruction if necessary.  “And if I do die, trying to please you . . .you can be the angel guiding me to heaven.”</p><p>            She had to bite back a laugh at that and rolled her eyes to cover.  Trying to sound annoyed and failing utterly.  “I’m definitely not an angel.”  <em>And you, sir, are no Holy Roller</em>, she thought.</p><p>            “Valkyrie then?”  He sounded very hopeful as he shuffled forward, pants around his ankles.  Sigrid glanced down, proud she had managed to hold off for this long, and couldn’t help but smile.  He certainly was a game one.  And it was far from the smallest she had seen.  Perhaps . . .perhaps she could work with this.  She could make this work.  She cocked her head.</p><p>            “Valkyrie decide who is worthy, no?”  She tried to sound as though she was still weighing him up.  As though she hadn’t already made up her mind.  It never did too be too predictable with men.  And she was starting to think that she’d have to do quite a lot to keep this one off-balance in such a way that he’d enjoy it.  “Of those who enter the battle?”</p><p>            He stood stock still and she noticed the way he studied her, as though he were trying to commit the details of the moment to memory.  As though he noted the way that she studied him, the scars on his knuckles, the curl of his dark hair, and the stocky build that stood out among the wealthy.  She took a step towards him.  He nodded.  “They do.”</p><p>            “Then yes,” she said as she slipped her palms under his shirt, feeling the warmth of his bare skin against her, and slid them to where they met at the small of his back.  She pulled him close and pressed herself against him, feeling the swell of him through her skirts and the involuntary shiver that coursed through him as he twitched against her.  “I’ll be your Valkyrie.”</p><p>            He shuddered again and she smiled as he brought his forehead gently against hers.  His dark eyes shining and his breathing shallow.  She continued to move against him, teasing him, with the cadence of his breath as he struggled to control his grin.  His hands gripped her hips.</p><p>            “Then I’ll be yours.”  His voice was husky and he was hard against her.  Sigrid grinned and dropped her hand low, cupping his backside before grabbing the length of him and enjoying the sound of his breath hitch.  He gasped, clearly pleased, and she was delighted that he was experienced enough not to lose control at the first, simple stroke.  But when his eyes closed and he dipped his mouth closer to hers, she squeezed him and nipped his lower lip before gently pushing him away.</p><p>            He dropped half-naked, looking ridiculously comfortable, back into his chair.  He grinned at her, knees spread and stretched his arms over his head.  “Pushed my luck, did I?”</p><p>            “Mm,” she finished fastening her buttons.  “You’re a game one, but I don’t want to waste you on a quick tryst before our mothers return with more tea.”</p><p>            “I’m staying at the Brown’s Hotel.  If you want to drop by to discuss how you would like me to propose to you.”</p><p>            “You seem quite certain I’m ready to let you propose to me.”</p><p>            “Ah, then I still need to convince you.  And I assure you, I am entirely up to the challenge.”  He waggled his eyebrows and she smiled.  He was a bit ridiculous, but he seemed sincere.  “If you’ll allow me.”</p><p>            “Tomorrow?”</p><p>            “At ten?”</p><p>            “Ten?”  She frowned.  “A little late, don’t you think?”</p><p>            “In the morning, my Valkyrie.  I want to make sure I meet your high standards.  It might take all day.”</p><p>           </p><p>            <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Training Run (Henrik/Sigrid)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Sigrid gasped again and collapsed against the sheets, panting heavily as she gripped Henry – Henrik’s – thick hair.  He traced tongue along the contours of her body before placing a kiss on her shoulder.  She shivered and he reached over the edge of the bed, pulling the covers over her.</p><p>            “Thank you,” she murmured as he nuzzled her neck.</p><p>            “Of course.  Do you need anything?”</p><p>            “A good five minutes to recover before we go again, thank you.”</p><p>            He laughed and she could feel the rumble where he was pressed against her ribs.  “I meant like a whiskey.  Or wine.  Or maybe some water.  Something to eat.”  She opened her eyes and he nodded towards the sideboard where the remains of their lunch were scattered about.  “I can ring for more food, if you would like.”</p><p>            “No, no,” she sighed as she relished in the solid warmth of his arms pulling her close.  “The oysters are holding me fine.  But that’s very thoughtful of you to offer.  Clearly, you’ve been trained well.”</p><p>            He grinned and planted a kiss on her cheek, before rising and walking over to pour himself a glass of water.  She admired his backside as he went, the definition of his chest and shoulders.  Rolling on to her stomach, twisted in the covers, she contemplated her future fiancé for a moment before he caught her staring.  He finished draining the glass and put it back onto the silver tray.</p><p>            “Like what you see?”</p><p>            “It suits me for now.”  He smiled at her response and popped a cherry into his mouth.  She grinned and rolled her eyes.  “Ugh, please don’t tie the stem with your tongue.  Don’t fall back on cliches.  You were doing so well.”</p><p>            He laughed and pulled the stem out, tossing it away.  “I guess it is over kill.”  He shrugged and sat naked in a nearby chair, hands behind his head.  “You already know what I can do with my tongue.”</p><p>            “Was that all?”  Sigrid raised an eyebrow.  “If you haven’t any more tricks, I’ll have to teach you some new ones.”</p><p>            “Oh, my Valkyrie, that’s not all that I know.  Hardly.  But I would be your willing pupil for any lessons you wish to impart.”</p><p>            She studied him again.  He really was unflappable when it came to her favorite activity.  It made him unique.  Even the most game men she knew didn’t appreciate it when she hinted at their potential lack of experience.</p><p>            “You’re very confident,” she mused, resting her chin in her hand.</p><p>            “Am I?”</p><p>            “You are.  You were trained, weren’t you?  By a woman, I mean.”</p><p>            He laughed and, much to her delight, finally blushed.  She grinned.</p><p>            “So you were!”</p><p>            “Well . . .”  He trailed off and she looked at him fondly.</p><p>            “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Henrik.  In London, almost all the young men I’ve known who were worth knowing had a favorite courtesan either here or in Paris.  Someone to teach them how to treat a lady.”</p><p>            He smirked and seemed very far away all of a sudden.  “Pleasure shared is pleasure doubled. Those basics?”  Then he shook his head and he was back with her.  He spoke earnestly.  “No, I wasn’t trained by a courtesan.  Even when I visited Paris.”  He drummed his fingers on his thigh and took a deep breath.  “I’ve just . . .been with many women.  And every single one of them has had something to teach me.”</p><p>            She smiled at his hesitation.  “Oh, I’ve no doubt you’ve been with nearly as many women as I’ve been with men.  But this is more than manners.  You’re practiced, but sincere.”  She watched him, but his expression gave away nothing.  “Who am I the stand in for?”</p><p>            His shoulders shook with laughter as he moved to join her in the bed.  “You are no one’s stand in.”</p><p>            “No, really, I don’t mind sharing.”</p><p>            “It’s not –“  He shook his head before laying next to her atop the covers.  “It’s not sharing, Sigrid.  When I am with a woman, I am with her.  And her alone.”  He paused.  “Unless there are more than one present.  Then I’m with all of them.”</p><p>            “We really must compare notes at some point.”</p><p>            “Yes,” Henrik said and kissed her hand.  “I want to hear all about the party you were arrested at.  I’ve been to some wild ones, but none where the police were summoned.  Clearly I’m attending all the wrong parties.”</p><p>            “Don’t worry, I can get you invites to all the ones in London worth attending.”  She tapped his nose.  “But don’t change the subject.  Who trained you?”</p><p>            “I wasn’t trained!”  He protested and gave her a sidelong look.  “Is basic consideration ‘training’ in London?  How deprived you’ve been, my darling.”  He reached out and rubbed his thumb along her cheek.  “In Arendelle, we treat our partners like gold.  Even if it’s only a single night.”</p><p>            Sigrid rolled her eyes and snorted.</p><p>            “We do!”  He chuckled.  “It’s a very small town, even if it is a port town.  If you get a reputation for being an inconsiderate ass, it’s going to hurt your chances for future fun.”</p><p>            She considered this.  There was an etiquette to her unconventional social circles.  And those who could not abide by the unspoken code of conduct were never invited to future engagements.  But London was so large, with so many travelers passing through, that a night of sport with a curt farewell was rather common.  She sighed and frowned.  It still didn’t make sense though. </p><p>            “I suppose. . .that’s a pity then.  You’ve been a sexual nomad with no one to ground you.  No trusted partner to perfect your technique,” she paused as his mouth opened slightly.  He was considering something.</p><p>            “Oh.”  He licked his lips, turned onto his side so that he was facing her and rubbed his chin.  “Well, that’s very different.  That would be my friend, Greet.”  He gave a small, one shouldered shrug.  “If we’re talking about practice partners.”</p><p>            “Not a practice girl?”</p><p>            “No.”  The change in his tone was so abrupt that she blinked.  His face had gone dark.  Menacing, though Sigrid didn’t think he was threatening her.  “Not a practice girl.”  She raised her hands, palms towards him.</p><p>            “Apologies,” she said and his expression eased.  She reached out to take his hand.  “You love this woman?”</p><p>            “Yes, of course.  Don’t you love your friends?”</p><p>            “Naturally.  And I didn’t mean anything ill by you loving her.  I’m not the jealous type.”</p><p>            “No,” he said wryly.  “You don’t strike me as the jealous type.  Especially if you don’t mind sharing.”  They both smiled and Sigrid rolled onto her back.</p><p>            “So tell me about her.  I’ll have to send her a gift.  A fruit basket or something.”</p><p>            “What do you want to know?  Which techniques she taught me?”</p><p>            “That too.  A fruit basket might not be enough.”  She traced a finger idly along the swell of his bicep.  “How long have you known her?”</p><p>            He thought a moment.  “I think she knew me before I knew her, really.”  He paused, but before she could ask what he meant by such a cryptic remark, he continued.  “We were fourteen, though, when I first pursued her.  Greet ‘made a man of me’, as they say.”</p><p>            “You didn’t make a woman of her?”</p><p>            “Ha, no.  Some of the fellows used to call her the ‘Virginity Thief’.  I was just another notch on her bedpost at that point.”</p><p>            “The Virginity Thief?”  Sigrid delighted.  “I love her already.  You must introduce us!”</p><p>            He barked a laugh.  “I don’t know if I’d survive you two meeting.”</p><p>            “Worried we’d compare notes?”  She tickled his chest.  “So how did you go from being a notch on her bedpost to a practice partner?”</p><p>            “I tried harder than the others.”  He winked.  “And I listened to her.  I came to her with ideas I thought she might enjoy.  I was always game for anything she wanted to try.  And our friends were friends.  She was rooming with Iddy.  And Ag and I go-“</p><p>            “This is the King and Queen of Arendelle, yes?”</p><p>            “Iddy and Ag?  Yes.  King and Queen.  This is before they were King and Queen.”  He smiled.  “When Ag was a mess over Iddy and Greet and I – and everyone else in Arendelle, I’d wager – had bets going on when he’d pull his head out of his ass and ask permission to court her.”</p><p>            “Him?  He’s a king!  She should’ve pulled her head out of her ass and wrapped her legs around him!”</p><p>            Henrik shook with laughter.  “That’s exactly what Greet said!  But you don’t know Iddy.  Some of us think she settled by marrying him.”  He grinned and scratched the back of his head.  “But our friends were friends so – “</p><p>            “You two had sex on the throne, didn’t you?”</p><p>            He looked offended.  “Of course we did!  Damn near got caught too.”  Sigrid laughed.  “Like I said, I was always game for anything she wanted to try.  But she really is a good friend of mine.  I’ve always been able to talk to her about anything, ever since we were together that first time.”  His voice softened as he spoke, and Sigrid couldn’t help but smile at the genuine fondness she heard.  She herself had always preferred the men who cared.  “And we understand one another.  She’s a great comfort to me.”</p><p>            “You didn’t think to marry her?  I know our mothers are very interested in the business arrangement that you and I will bring, but you don’t strike me as the type who’d marry me for the money.”</p><p>            “I’d be lying if I said your mother didn’t make me fully aware of her dealings with your father, Sigrid.”</p><p>            “Well, of course.”  She waved a hand.  “My mother told me that yours was very money minded.  But that there was more to their proposal that you propose than that.”  She tapped his nose.  “I think I’m starting to understand why they thought we’d make a good match.”</p><p>            “Do you know how upsetting it was when mother suggested you and didn’t flinch at a single one of my outrageous requests?  I wanted to make sure that she knew exactly what she was subjecting some poor young woman to – I had hoped to scandalize her into giving up the idea.  And it turns out she knew everything I’d been up to!”</p><p>            “Everything?”</p><p>            “Well, almost everything.  Enough, I suppose.”  His cheeks flushed.  “That was an awkward conversation.  I have to admit, I’m a bit surprised she never said anything.  Aside from telling me early on not to get a girl in the family way.”</p><p>            “That’s not the worst advice.  You and Greet were careful, were you?”</p><p>            “Greet was always careful and she always had Iddy to help her.  Honestly, I never worried about the . . .unexpected with Greet.”  He grinned wickedly.  “Well, not that kind of unexpected.  She’s too smart for that.”</p><p>            Sigrid snorted.  “Ugh, you men.  That sounds like Arthur and I.  I was the one having to count the days and drink the teas and tell him what we were or weren’t doing on any particular evening.  It’s all terribly unfair.”</p><p>            “It is.  That’s why I tried to make it up to her by ensuring she enjoyed herself.”</p><p>            “You didn’t supply her teas?”</p><p>            “I wouldn’t have insulted her with the offer.”</p><p>            “You are a bit like Arthur.”  She smiled.  “He only offered the once.  I damn near bit his head off.”</p><p>            “Which one?”  Henrik inquired innocently and she giggled.  “Why didn’t you marry this Arthur?”</p><p>            “Oh, he went to India with the Civil Service.  And he’s not the marrying type.”</p><p>            “Ah, it’s the same with Greet then.  She doesn’t want to marry anyone.  And she doesn’t have to.  She’s managed to build herself quite a nice life in Arendelle and I don’t think she’s keen on throwing it away for monogamy.”</p><p>            “You’re not tying me down with monogamy.”</p><p>            “No,” he said.  “I think we’re going to have a wonderful time.  But even if Greet found a man who was . . .well, like the lot of us, I don’t know she’d want to get married.  She certainly doesn’t want to get married now.  When I told her what I was coming back to England for, she turned up in a mourning veil the next night.”</p><p>            “Really, Henrik, you <em>must </em>introduce me to her.”</p><p>            “I promise nothing.”  He rolled his eyes.  “I wouldn’t survive you both at once.”</p><p>            “Well, if you couldn’t handle us then you could always watch,” she said slyly as she brushed his mouth with her thumb.  He closed his eyes and grinned.</p><p>            “Now there’s a thought.  A lovely one.”  He stretched and sighed.  “But if you’re still curious about she and I, and you’re feeling rested, I can always just show you-“</p><p>            And she was atop him.</p><p>           </p><p>           </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>